And So The Story Continues
by JustMe133
Summary: Set after 'The Date To End All Dates Pt.2'. When Ethan and Benny wake up after the end and can't remember what happened, will they be able to save Whitechapel again before it's too late?
1. What The Hell Happened?

**So, this was just a little idea I had wanted to write for a while now. I hope ya'll like it.**

**No, I don't own MBAV. No copyright intended. Just a fan.**

…

With some trouble, Ethan opened his eyes, blinking to clear what appeared to be dust out of his eyes. He coughed a bit as he rolled onto his side, attempting to sit up. As he struggled to sit up, he caught sight of Benny lying only about 10 feet from him, sprawled on his back, eyes closed. Ethan wanted to crawl over there and check on his friend, but he felt as if he had been hit by a bus; he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

He couldn't even remember what happened. He looked around the room they were in… No, not a room. A hallway. Why were they in a hallway? He wondered this as he coughed up more dust. The walls had some cracks in them, and there seemed to be slight cracks in the floor beneath him.

"What the hell happened?" he murmured out loud, getting a groan from his friend. He scooted on the dust-covered floor and attempted to get closer. "Benny?" Another groan. "B can you hear me?"

"I'm not getting up," he groaned, making Ethan chuckle as he scooted closer.

"Come on Benny. Something's happened."

"Something always happens. I wanna sleep."

"Benny!" Benny's green eyes finally cracked open as he stared at Ethan, who was hovering over him.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss me to wake me up." Ethan rolled his eyes and heaved Benny up into a sitting position, making the taller teen cough up some dust of his own. "What happened?"

"That's what I was wondering. Where are we?"

"No idea," Benny said, cracking his neck as he turned to look at Ethan. "Looks like an earthquake hit."

"Yeah, it does… but we've never had an earthquake in Whitechapel before."

"True."

"We should get up and try to figure out what happened," Ethan said, already struggling to stand. Benny sighed but nodded.

"Fine."

Ethan grinned as they helped each other, leaning on the other; that's how it had always been for them, even when they faced the unknown.

"So, tell me, what do you think happened?" Benny asked as he stood up and stretched, glancing at Ethan as he did so.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is…" Ethan trailed off as he tried to make sense of what was playing in his mind. He saw bright lights being directed at him, a bright purple flash… but none of it made sense. He thought harder and finally saw something he recognized. "Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"…I went out with Sarah. On a date!" Ethan's outburst made Benny chuckle.

"Dude, really? How would that even happen?"

"I don't know… but it did. I… I remember it. I think."

"You sure you didn't dream it?"

"I'm sure. There was a…" Ethan trailed off again as he tried to figure something else out. "A… ball thing?" Benny was about to scoff and laugh at that when he began to see something in his mind too.

"Wait. Yeah, a ball thing. I think… I found it. With… Rory? Yeah, with Rory… because you were out with Sarah."

"So I didn't imagine it."

"No. Because I think I remember it too." The two began to walk, looking at the building they were in. "So what are we doing here?"

"I have no idea. What happened after my date? I guess it didn't go very well."

"Probably not. The fact that she agreed speaks degrees."

"Yeah I- Hey!" Benny laughed as they continued on. "You think there'd be someone around here."

"You'd think so…where is here do you think?"

"I don't know… But somewhere. I think we're still in town."

"Yeah… What happened?" The two boys shared a look, both shaking their heads.

They were completely lost.

Finally, after what seemed like hours in the dusty building, they burst out into the night.

Everything was still; there were no sounds of cars in the streets, no birds in the trees, no wind; complete and utter silence.

"What happened here?"

"Better question: Why can't we remember?" They shared a worried look before turning and beginning the slow walk into the empty, dead town.

…

**So yeah, kind of open-ended. I could continue it. I could not…. We'll see**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. We Still Don't Know

**So this story got pretty good reviews I think. I hope the second chapter is pleasing as well!**

**And I'm trying to kind-of follow the storyline from the show, so lets see if I can do it!**

******Updated: 04/23/2014**

…

"This is so weird," Ethan whispered as he and Benny stumbled through the broken remains of the town. "It's like a tornado ran through here."

"It wasn't a tornado."

"Yeah. It feels too… evil for that."

"This was some serious dark magic. I hope Grandma is okay."

"My family too. Whatever did this..." Ethan couldn't finish his statement as he shook his head and looked around.

"It's getting weaker the farther into the town," Benny said, looking over his shoulder at the dark building they had left. "Wait… isn't that…" Ethan looked at the building as his memories became a little sharper.

"The Vampire Council House. Isn't it?"

"Yeah… Did our fanged-friends do this?"

"No. You said so yourself, this is _dark magic_. Whatever did this, it wasn't them."

"No, I suppose you're right."

…

As they approached their homes, they stopped on the sidewalk.

"My house or yours?" Ethan asked, looking at the two buildings.

"Mine. Maybe Grandma will know what's going on." Ethan nodded and followed the taller brunette into the still house; the air was stiff, the house silent. They walked in to find Grandma on the couch, body unmoving, eyes open and unblinking.

"Grandma?" Benny whispered in worry, kneeling down in front of her. "Grandma are you okay?"

No response.

"E, think you can get a vision from her?" Benny asked, raising a hand to her wrist; he could feel the light pulse the fluttered there. "She's alive. E-"

"I don't get visions from her, you know that."

"Please, just… try?" Ethan nodded and took Benny's spot, kneeling in front of the comatose woman. He reached out a hand and delicately placed it on top of hers.

"_**What's going on?" Ethan asked, seeing the woman in front of him blink and look at him.**_

"_**Ethan. Did everything work out okay?"**_

"_**Grandma… how… what's going on? I don't get visions from you."**_

"_**It's not a vision, remember? You're in my mind."**_

"_**What? How…"**_

"_**You've done it before. Do you not remember?"**_

"_**No. Benny and I… we have no idea what's going on. We woke up alone in the Vampire Council place with no recollection of how we got there."**_

"_**Oh dear… what's happened to me? Am I still frozen?"**_

"_**Yeah… you've alive though."**_

"_**I am. It was a spell, put on by Stern."**_

"_**Stern? As in Vice Principal Stern? What's he have to do with this?"**_

"_**He's behind it all. He took the Lucifractor and was going to use it destroy all the vampires."**_

"_**Lucifractor? Grandma I don't know what that is and-"**_

"_**No, but you will. You must let go now. You will be very weak after this chat. Rest for a bit and tell Benny what happened. I will try to wake up as soon as I can." **_

_**Ethan felt himself yanked out of Grandma's mind and back onto the floor.**_

"E? What happened?" Ethan slumped against the table as Benny sat next to him.

"She's… okay," he said with some difficulty; it felt like his heart was working twice as hard to beat right now. "I spoke… with her."

"You did? How?"

"…New…power," he said, head lolling to the side to look at Benny. "Spoke… in her… mind."

"Whoa."

"Yeah… she said… she said…" Ethan's voice trailed off as he took in some deep breaths. "She said… that Stern…. Took something… the…."

"The Lucifractor."

"How…?"

"I don't know. The word just popped into my mind." Ethan nodded and took another breath.

"Stern… took it…. To destroy…vampires."

"Stern? Our vice principal?" Ethan nodded and Benny sat back. "Why would he want to destroy the vampires?"

"Don't… know. Can you… do som…thing…. For me?"

"Sure E."

"Check… on family?" Benny nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Ethan watched him go and then looked at Grandma, thinking of what she had told him.

His powers were growing, there was a vampire killing thing out there somewhere, and Vice Principal Stern had something to do with it.

What could he do now?

Thinking about all of this, he felt his eyes droop close.

He could sleep for a minute.

…

Benny entered the Morgan house, finding the three occupants passed out on the couch and loveseat – he couldn't tell if they had fallen asleep or if they were passed out from whatever had affected the town. He felt for a pulse on all three, grateful to feel a strong beat in all of them; they were just passed out, as if in a deep sleep.

He blew out a breath and turned to leave the house and go to his own.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a fluttering purple light emit from the direction from which they had come.

"Shit," he muttered to himself before he went into his house, finding Ethan asleep on the floor.

Shaking his shoulder, he shook Ethan's shoulder, grateful to see the brown eyes open and look at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah… but I think we need to go back to the Vampire Council place."

"Why?" he whispered, sitting up some and stretching a bit.

"I saw… something."

"What?"

"A purple light. It just kind of flickered there." Ethan nodded and rested his head back as he blew out a huff of air.

"Purple light… the Lucifractor… Stern… Why can't we remember?"

"Whatever happened with the Lucifractor and Stern affected us too. We just gotta figure out _what_."

"Uhhh." The two teens turned to see Grandma's hand twitch and another groan emit from her. "Uhhh."

"Grandma? Can you hear me?" She blinked a couple of times and turned her head to look at Benny.

"Benny."

"Grandma!" She smiled and slowly lifted a hand to playfully ruffle his head.

"Ethan?"

"I'm… here."

"Are you okay?"

"Getting there." She smiled and then moved to sit up some more.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"We don't remember much.

"I know… but maybe I can help with that."

…

**So, thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Shit, We Remember

**I'm glad people seem to like this one. It's odd doing a 'non-slash' story for once, but I kinda like it.**

**And I hope ya'll do too.**

**Updated: 04/25/2014**

…

"I think," Evelyn started as the two boys helped her off the couch, "I can concoct a memory potion, or possibly even do a memory spell. Whatever ever I do, it should help you two remember what has happened."

"But Grandma, what _did_ happen?"

"I don't know the whole story," she said as she moved slowly away from them, drifting towards a bookshelf. "But you two will. You've been involved from the start. Tell me, was anyone else around while you two were waking up?"

"Not that we could see." She nodded and grabbed a book, flipping through its pages; she was moving a little faster now, fully shaking off the spell that had had her bound.

"I'll get started on getting your memories back. Ethan, I'm going to put a sleeping spell on your family for now, that way they don't wake up and see what's happened. We don't need them interrupting what you two will need to do."

"What do we need to do, exactly?" Ethan asked hesitantly as she moved to the kitchen.

"You two, since you two are somehow directly involved with this, need to find either Stern or the Lucifractor and… well…."

"What is it Grandma?"

"You'll need to destroy him, or it; whichever one you find first."

…

"How can we destroy a human being?" Ethan asked, making Benny shake his head. The two of them were sitting in the Weir living room, trying to figure out what to do.

"We've destroyed other baddies before. Just think of him that way."

"But he's not just some baddie – he's a real live human being."

"That tried to kill us I bet." Ethan mulled over that before he looked at Benny.

"You think he did?"

"Most likely. We probably got in his way, so he tried to take us out. Doesn't that always happen to us?"

"True…" The two sat in silence before they caught a flash of light from outside the window. They both moved to it to see what that was.

From up on the hill, they could see the Vampire Council House; from its windows shown the purple light, flickering and flashing every few minutes.

"That's Stern isn't it?"

"Most likely."

"The sooner we get our memories back-"

"The better."

…

Grandma stood over her stove, stirring the contents that bubbled in a large pan together, slowly making the memory potion that could help the boys stop what was plaguing the town. Out of her kitchen window she could see the pulsing purple light from atop the hill. Every time it flashed, she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

It was a strong evil that she would make sure her boys could destroy.

As the potion turned from mud gray to midnight blue, she knew it was ready.

"Boys."

The two teens were in the kitchen in a matter of seconds as she reached for two cups; pouring them each a glass of the liquid, she noticed her hands were shaking still. She had to have full control to not spill any of the potion.

Finally sitting it down in front of them, she smiled wearily.

"Drink it all." The two looked at the liquid and then at each other.

"Bottoms up E."

"Likewise my friend." The two clinked glasses and chugged the liquid, their faces contorted in disgust as the steaming concoction slugged down their throats. Grandma sat out two glasses of water for them to wash it down with, but it didn't matter.

The two teens were frozen in their spots, eyes glazing over as the potion began to work.

...

_**Ethan felt himself jerk backwards as the potion hit – he saw images flash before his eyes. Stern posing as Benny and then hitting with a spell; Zombie versions of everyone he loved wherever he looked. Benny and Sarah saving him from the zombie spell; Jesse joining them to stop Stern; going to the Vampire Council House only to have Stern curse Benny so he could attack them; Ethan stopping him and leaving him on the floor; Jesse, Ethan, and Sarah meeting Stern only for him to shoot the Lucifractor into his mind; Ethan reaching into his mind only to be thrown back out; Benny joining them before they ran for their life.**_

_**And then darkness.**_

…

**Benny felt himself spin as he got hit by his memories – Stern catching him posing as him in his office; placing Benny under a curse to attack his friends before he stole the projection ring and knocking him out; waking up in his bedroom only to find out Ethan had been acting weird; going to see Ethan only to have him freak out on him; having Grandma try to help only for her to get cursed in return; Jesse showing up and taking them to the Vampire Council House; Stern controlling him so he would attack his friends; him passing out from the anti-spell while his friends ran off; waking up and stumbling down the hall to join them, only for Stern to grow more powerful in front of his eyes; running out of the room as a purple light engulfed them.**

**Then darkness.**

…

Both boys had fallen to the floor when they had drank the potion, eyes closed as it bombarded them. Grandma stood over them, waiting.

Ethan's eyes opened first, then Benny's; both boys laid there as they blinked and sat up.

"You two okay?"

"I remember. Everything."

"Me too."

"Good," she said, helping them off the floor. "Now, what do you know?"

"That we have to back."

"We have to stop Stern."

"And find Sarah and Jesse."

"And destroy the Lucifractor." Grandma nodded and left the room, coming back with her hands full of magical objects – silver daggers, guns with glowing liquid attached, glowing sticks that sparked with power, and stakes.

"This will help I think. Good luck boys. I will have to stay here; I am still too weak from Stern's curse to travel far. You two can do this; you _will_ do it."

"You rest Grandma."

"Yeah, we got this." She looked amused by their words but nodded.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

…

**Well, there's that.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding!

**So this story is going along nicely I think. I hope ya'll do to.**

**Updated: 04/27/2014**

**...**

"I can't believe we're going back in there," Ethan said as he and Benny looked up at the looming building.

"I know," Benny said, readjusting his bag as he took a deep breath. "But… we're going to have to do it. Stern _has_ to be defeated."

"Agreed. Let's hope we can do this."

"We can. We've done worse right?"

"I don't think there _is_ anything worse than Stern right now."

"True. Ready?"

"Let's go."

…

The two slowly walked into the crumbling building, stepping over cracks and looking around, catching a brief flicker of purple light every now and then.

"We're getting close to where Stern was."

"Yeah… I'm not sure I wanna go there though."

"I know…. Let's look for Sarah and Jesse first." They nodded in agreement with each other and moved into the direction they had ran when Stern was attacking. The purple light got stronger the farther they got into the building, almost blindingly bright as they passed the room where Stern was, and is most likely still at. They ignored it, even when the evil magic seemed to pulse around them, pulling them back.

"Ignore it B. We gotta find Sarah and Jesse," Ethan said, noticing how Benny was slowing down. "Come on Benny, we can do this."

"E…." Ethan grabbed Benny and placed an arm around his waist, getting him away from the room as fast as he could. The farther they got from the room, the better Benny seemed. "Sorry about that," he said, standing up and away from Ethan. "I just…"

"We've all been under Stern's magic. We're weaker because of that." Benny nodded and was about to respond when they heard a cough come from somewhere deeper into the hallway.

"What was that?"

"Someone's here." The two dug out weapons – Ethan, a silver throwing dagger, Benny, a wooden stake. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two slowly made their way deeper into the hallway, stopping when they heard the cough again.

"Who's there?" Ethan called out bravely, making Benny want to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, cuz a monster is going to answer you."

"Ethan? Is that you?"

"Sarah!" Ethan ran forward, making Benny huff as he followed him. They came up on Sarah, who was pinned down under a large piece of wall that had fallen down.

"Ethan. Benny." The two nerdy teens leaned down, heaving as they got the rubble off of her. She sighed in relief as Ethan helped her up. Leaning on him, she smiled at the two of them.

"Why didn't you get yourself out?" Ethan asked, making a look of shame cross Sarah's face.

"You're human," Benny said, making Sarah frown as she nodded. "How?"

"I don't know," she said, leaning against Ethan some more, her face growing pale. "The last thing I remember is… running away from…. Something purple? And then I woke up like this."

"The Lucifractor is supposed to _kill_ vampires, not make them human. Right?" Ethan shrugged at Benny's question and moved to better support Sarah.

"Sarah?" The three of them turned at the quiet voice, surprised.

"Jesse?" The three moved slowly over to the voice, finding Jesse sprawled on the ground, eyes closed. "You okay there?"

"I feel so… weak," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, you're human now." Jesse's eyes snapped open as he struggled to sit up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"It's true Jesse," Sarah said, falling to her knees next to him so she could help him up. "We're human now. The Lucifractor…"

"It should have killed us. It's made to _destroy_ vampires. Not make them human. We should be dead."

"But you aren't." Jesse looked at them as he and Sarah got to their feet, leaning on each other.

"Where's Stern?"

"We don't know. We haven't looked for him, or the Lucifractor, yet. We were hoping to find you two first."

"We're glad to see you alive," Ethan said, mostly to Sarah, who grinned tiredly at him.

"Let's find Stern and get this over with."

"The question is, now, if he didn't kill you guys… what did he do with your vampire-ism?" Benny asked, watching as understanding crossed Ethan's face.

"Oh my God."

"What?" The three others asked, watching as Ethan's grip on his dagger got tighter, making his knuckles white.

"If he didn't kill them, then their abilities went _somewhere_."

"Like _into_ Stern." Ethan nodded at Benny's statement as the taller handed a stake to Sarah and Jesse. "You two will need these."

…

The four teens now moved slowly back the way they came, Jesse and Sarah lagging behind them, the stakes heavy in their now-human hands.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss being a vampire," Sarah said wearily as her and Jesse followed the other two.

"I never thought I'd be human again. This is very _weird_."

"That's putting it mildly. What are you going to do now?"

"If Stern doesn't kill us? I don't know. I've been living as a vampire for so long now, I don't know how to be human."

"We'll teach you." Jesse scoffed at that, shaking his head.

"Right now, all I want is to kill this bastard."

They reached the room where the purple light was strongest, a deep throbbing against the dark walls. They all took deep breaths before stepping inside, weapons raised.

The room was empty.

"Where's the light coming from?" Ethan whispered to Benny, only to see him looking weak. "B?"

"E… he's here."

"How right you are," a loud voice boomed as Stern appeared, Lucifractor in hand. "Took you long enough." The four teens stepped back as they saw him grin.

His teeth glinted in the low purple light, making them shiver as they caught the pointed end of fangs protruding from his upper lip.

…

**Uh-oh... that can't be good, right?**

**HOW WILL OUR YOUNG HEROS SAVE THE DAY NOW?!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. No!

**Okay so I got FINALS coming up, so this might be last my update for about a week [maybe not, I might just say screw it and write anyways… we'll see]**

**This chapter is going to make some people gasp… I hope :D**

**Updated: 04/29/2014 [My time!]  
**

…

"Now now, you don't need those." Stern spoke softly, as if scolding a condescending child. The teens watched as their weapons were ripped from their hands and Benny's bag. "Tsk tsk, you should have known better." He moved closer to them, the ball in his hand glowing a bright purple as he grinned, the fangs looking even longer now. "Now, I'm as surprised as you all are. I was supposed to _kill _you all. And yet… here you stand. You must be _very_ powerful to still be standing." The four of them stood there, just glaring at him as he smiled still. "Shame I'd have to kill you." He raised the ball before he seemed to think for a minute. "Actually, Benny, come here." Benny shook his head, his jaw tense and hands fisted as he glared at him. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to join me. You are _quite_ powerful, once we hone your abilities a bit."

"I'd rather die," Benny bit back, giving the man in front of him the most hateful glare he could manage.

"Very well then. I hope your friends remember that, since those will be your last words." He raised the ball and shot purple lightning into Benny's chest, making the tall teen collapse to the ground with only a strangled garbled cry leaving his lips.

"Benny!" Ethan made to move to his fallen friend, only for him to freeze in place.

"Uh uh Mr. Morgan, you should know better than that by now." Ethan couldn't move, but his face contorted into pained anger as he screamed in agony. Sarah and Jesse just stood there, watching, a feeling of hopelessness settling into their now beating hearts.

…

"We can go back now, right?" Erica asked as her, Rory, and the small vampire girl stood above the town, watching.

"No. Not yet."

"But our friends, our families… we've got to go back." She shook her curly hair at Rory's words and turned to him, eyes glowing.

"They're all going to be dead in a matter of time because of that man. Unless you want to die, _**we are not going back. Understood?**_"

"Yes."

"_**Good."**_

The three vampires stood there, the two blondes internally struggling against the bounds she had tied around them.

…

"Now," Stern said, pacing around the room, "Tell me, what was the plan? Just barge in here and think I'd give in so easily? That you could _stop me_? Stupid insolent children!" Ethan, still frozen in place, could not look at the man as he walked around; his eyes were frozen to look at Benny, who was still on the ground, not breathing.

Ethan wanted to hope that he was okay, but he was losing that hope the longer they stayed there and the longer he had to look at that non-moving chest.

"Of course, it doesn't matter. Now that I harness even more unlimited power than before, I can easily destroy this blasted town and start anew. What, no questions?" he asked, voice turning humorous as he stared at that; they were all frozen, only made to glare at him, or in Ethan's case, at Benny. "Now that's a good group of students. Shame your families couldn't be here to see this – then again, you'll all be reunited soon enough." He chuckled to himself and moved to place the Lucifractor onto the pedestal. "I've waited so long for this. Revenge is so sweet."

…

Erica felt the bounds tighten against her, but she still struggled – she might be vain, conceited, and selfish, but she was also a good friend; she knew Sarah would need her, and she would help her if it was the last thing she did.

"_**Stop foolish girl! Don't you understand what you're doing?!"**_ Erica closed her eyes and tried to drown out the voice by humming loudly. _**"Don't do that! You need to listen to me! We can't go back! They have to die!"**_

"NO!" Erica cried, finally feeling the binding fall away from her heart and mind; as she blinked, she saw the small leader seething, eyes glowing brightly as she hissed, fangs extended.

"_**I will kill you myself for your insolence!"**_ Erica shook her head and turned, slapping Rory, who seemed to come out of a daze.

"Come on you moron, our friends need us." She turned and fled, Rory flying after her.

"You two will regret this! _**Come back now!"**_

…

Stern ran his fingers in a loving motion over the Lucifractor before he grinned, moving towards the three standing teens.

"It's a shame he's dead," he said as he approached Ethan. "Magical blood is the final ingredient; guess I'll have to use yours." He waved his hand, making Ethan go limp on the ground; he could blink and talk, but his body was nothing but a limp noodle. He watched as Stern grabbed his wrist, bringing it up to his nose to smell. "Hmm, interesting indeed. Yes, your blood will do nicely I think." Ethan grimaced, surprised that he could still grimace, as the man pulled a small knife out of his robe pocket. "I would lie and say this wouldn't hurt, but we both know better than that, don't we Mr. Morgan?" Ethan just shook his head, no words coming to him now. He watched with baited breath as Stern placed the sharp knife to his skin, watched as the red stained his skin before it was collected in a small vile. "There we go." He doesn't miss the pleased look on Stern's face as he drops his still bleeding wrist; it was bleeding so much…

"Now, the fun _really_ begins."

…

"Okay Dorkula, we can't just barge in there," Erica said as her and Rory looked at the building, trying to decide how to get it. Erica turned to speak but stopped as she saw Rory flying in, fangs out. "Rory you idiot! ... Wait for me!"

…

**To whoever asked where Erica and Rory were- there you go!**

**Also please don't kill/hate me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. The End

**So, this is probably gonna be the last chapter.**

**And for that, I'm sorry.**

**Updated/Ended: 05/08/2014  
**

…

"Wait up!" Erica whispered-screamed at Rory, finally catching him and yanking him back to his feet "If we just barge in, we could get seriously damaged!" Rory didn't answer her as his eyes began to glaze over and his fangs extended, drool slipping from his open mouth. "Dork are you _listening_ to me?" Rory didn't respond still as he turned on his heel and began to float at a steady pace to a room. "Ugh!" Erica cried, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. "What is going on in that brainless head of yours?!"

"Blood…" is all he whispered, turning from her again. Erica, who seemed to have complete control over herself for once, just grit her teeth and followed him as he led her to whoever was bleeding.

…

Ethan's vision was blurring as Stern moved around, murmuring what sounded like nonsense as he paced the room. His head lolled to the side, blurry eyes watching the still human-Sarah and human-Jesse standing there, simmering in unmovable anger at the man who continued to move. He then turned his head to the other side, seeing Benny, unmoving and unbreathing, pale against the stony floor.

He was dead.

Ethan was ready to admit defeat now; with Benny down and himself fading, there was no way they could win.

The last thing he saw before his world darkened completely was a streak of blonde racing towards him.

…

"Rory don't just barge in!" Erica cried, seeing the blonde boy running towards a fallen figure. She followed, seeing who it was.

That nerd Ethan was passed out, blood trickling from a wound on his wrist; there was a lot of it, and his breathing was shallow.

"He's almost dead," Rory whispered, finally seeing more than just the bleeding boy. "Benny's dead too." Erica briefly looked at Benny's still form, frowning for the loss of the one boy who cared for her. Sighing, she turned to see a frozen Sarah and Jesse.

"Dorkula look!" Rory jumped up and saw them too; the two ran to them, frowning at their still forms; they were breathing, and they could hear the blood pumping in their beating hearts. "They're human."

"How?"

"Better question: how are you two not?" The two blondes turned to see Stern, who was glaring at them in hatred. "No matter. You can join your friends soon enough." He cackled then, a loud noise that sounded like nails scraping against a blackboard before he shot the Lucifractor at them, knocking them both unconscious. He smiled, proud, before he turned and placed it in its designated spot. Titling his head back, he began to speak in what sounded like rapid gibberish.

"Hick ule la blach digu clak koci urbi fjoil oufr rouanou woauldn AUZLELJO!"

The Lucifractor glowed brightly, its light shaking the walls around him. He laughed deeply as he watched the world crumble around him before purple lightning was once shooting into his forehead.

A burst of light rippled from the ball, shaking everyone in the room; the still bodies on the floor, the immobile standing ones, even Stern himself. He didn't let that deter him as he was filled with unfathomable power.

"Yes! YES!" he cried as he felt his body weaken for the power to take over. He laughed like a mad-man as he focused on the ball.

With one last shuddering ring of light, everything was plunged into blackness

…

**Really short, I know.**

**But that's it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
